halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Rubble
s terminals.]] '''The Rubble' was a settlement in the 23 Librae system. It consisted of hundreds of hollowed-out asteroids,Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 11 moved together and connected by docking tubes,Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 62 trailing the gas giant Hesiod in the L5 Lagrange point.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 166 The Rubble was inhabited by Kig-Yar and Insurrectionists in an uneasy peace, as well as survivors from the UEG colony world Madrigal.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 13 A large majority of the Rubble's human population were from the colony of Madrigal, which was glassed by the Covenant. The Rubble also had its own Insurrectionist-owned and almost certainly rampant AI Juliana.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 86 History The asteroids that made up the Rubble were mined and constructed by a mix of Kig-Yar and Humans. The Humans that lived on the Rubble were either Insurrectionists, sympathizers, or surviving colonists from the UNSC world Madrigal. The habitats were made up of many asteroids that were linked together with docking tubes. Each of these asteroids had its own means of propulsion, and they were kept together by the machinations and calculations of the "smart" A.I. Juliana. She had been operating far past her normal 7 year life span and was approaching rampancy, but she had to remain in operation because the tasks that she performed were too difficult for humans. of Gray Team in the Rubble.]] The station was home to several ships that had navigational data that led back to Earth. After the enactment of the Cole Protocol, Spartan Gray Team was sent to the Rubble to eliminate the data. In the end, only one set of nav data managed to survive this event. The Rubble survived for several years. However, eventually the Kig-Yar betrayed the humans and planned to attack them. In response, Juliana ordered the citizens to evacuate into the Exodus Project, and worked in concert with the Spartan Gray Team and the crew and ODSTs of the UNSC frigate then used the empty sections of the Rubble to bombard the enemy before they could get all their transports and warships airborne and attack the humans. Destruction In the Rubble's final moments, part of it was moved by the AI Juliana into a position which would cause the moon Metisette to collide with it.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 311 The Habitat, codenamed the "Exodus Project," was transported via slipspace to the 18 Scorpii system, where it disintegrated to form a debris ring around the colony world of Falaknuma.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 352 The exact date of destruction is unknown; however, the event took place in the year 2535.Halopedia:Letter - The Cole Protocol Government The Rubble's government was a democracy that allowed all of the residents to vote on everything. They would allow anyone to become Rubble citizens, although all UNSC military personnel that were captured had to swallow a motion tracker in the form of a pill that will let the Rubble's AI to track their location. They would also have to report for counseling and would be assigned a case officer that would review the integration process. While Juliana was supposed to abide by the Council's rullings, she was able to act on her own at will and defied the Council to aid the UNSC and Spartan forces on the Rubble as she felt it was in the Rubble's best interests despite what the Council believed. Security and Defense The Rubble's security was operated by the Rubble Security Council that was elected by the Rubble citizens. Though most of the security council was corrupted, there were a few to stand with the UNSC. The Rubble had no official military force but instead had the Rubble Defense Force, which was essentially a glorified militia. The defense force was controlled by the Rubble Security Council and kept its weapons and munitions on Habitat Greenworthy. The asteroids were also protected by a number of Mass drivers as well as a small space fighter force. Despite this, the Rubble seemed to lack a real offensive force or even a real warship that wasn't a converted freighter. During the Battle of the Rubble and the Battle of Metisette, the Rubble Defense Force was bolstered by UNSC forces in the form of the crew of the Midsummer Night and Spartan Gray Team. The Midsummer Night was apparently the only real warship located in the Rubble at the time of the battles (despite only being a Light Frigate) and acted as the Rubble's offensive force while the Defense Force protected Habitat Exodus from invaders. The Midsummer Night was successfully able to destroy most of the opposing Covenant forces with the help of Juliana and the Rubble itself as a weapon. Known Residents *Peter Bonifacio - Security Council Member, Deceased *Diego Esquival - Security Council Member, Deceased *Karl Simon - Resident, Rubble Defense Force member *Maria Esquival - Resident *Melko Hollister - Resident, Co-pilot of the Distancia, Deceased *Ignatio Delgado - Resident, pilot of Distancia *Owen - Resident Locations Trivia *Because of the many names given to the residents, ships, firearms, habitats, and some manner of speaking, it is believed that the origin of most of the human residents are of Hispanic descent. Sources Category:Places Category:The Rubble Category:Asteroids Category:Halo: The Cole Protocol